Love for Killer
by st.jmon21
Summary: Natsu is locking in cell and dangerous to people. But, all he want to do is escape. Escape from this madness. When some breaks him free and sent him to Fairy tail, he meets many people including an blonde woman named Lucy. he very interested by her. However, when the police tries to hunt him and bring him back, will he drag Lucy and the other along with it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Natsu's POV**

In life for me, it was never easy. I was always a weapon of mass destruction. People always us my power for power, revenge, and so much more. And along the way, I killed many innocent lives. There were thing I wasn't proud of. And now, the higher authority has locked up in a research facility saying a danger to mankind. I'm fucking human. Not some dangerous weapon everyone can use. However, that was until one day my life started to change.

In a research facility, a number of soldiers were heading down to Level EC. Level EC is where they kept the most value things and people inside there to be researched, tested and used for things. In one of the rooms was me; a young male wizard with a mysterious power. A power far beyond the wildest imagination. There was probably a good reason why I was inside there. My powers made me go insane. The general knows of my power. So as his dumb ass lieutenant, Scholl. I laughed at the name. I was sitting there in my cell Bored as hell when someone I came inside the room

I opened my eyes and saw an old man standing right in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked. I looked at the man. "Are you Natsu Dragneel?" he asked. "Who wants to know?" "I came here to give a request for you." I tiled my head. "Yeah. What's it, Gramps?" "I'll help you get out of your little jail cell if you do something for me." I wasn't too sure about this now. I mean what if this old man is pulling a prank on me. If that were the case, he would burn to a crisp. But, he seems generous for my help. So, I told him. "Okay. But, what do I get out of it?" the old man laughed. "Freedom." He said.

That word always comes in my mind. The long wait of being free from this hell of mine is something that I want. To be free and do the hell I want when I want. "Okay, you got yourself a deal." The old man move back and did a spell to the glass wall. Normally, the glass wall here wouldn't break. However, I suddenly slip through it like a ghost. I was free from my prison cell. But, that's just the beginning. Now, I need to get out of this mad house. "Can you meet outside? There I'll tell you what to do." I nodded. Just then, I heard someone coming in. An officer came inside; I was hiding in the core door. "Hey, kid. Time for your lunch." He checked me to see if I was in container. Instead, it was a distraction. I use my fire to put him in the container. Little did he knows is my fire spreads like, of course, wildfire. I closed the lid and left him to die. "Sorry. I lost my appetite."

Outside the facility, General Wart and his lieutenant, Scholl was in the production room, sending their men to stop Natsu. Wart was wearing the headphones. "So, do you where is he heading?" he asked the solider. "Well, he is heading for level B. The outside gate." Wart went silent. "Good work. Scholl and his men will get the job done by the gate." Then suddenly, He heard screams for his own troops. "What is going on?" he asked. "Sir… he found us… He found… Ahhhhhh!" The static of the headphones went silent. He took them off and at his lieutenant looked at him. "Well don't stand there idiot. Get moving!" he yelled. "Sir." Scholl went his way. Wart looked at the monitor. Many of his troops were killed. "So, let's see if you make it out alive, Salamander." He smirked.

I was walking away from killing another of Wart's little punks. "Honesty, is this the best you can do." I said to myself. "I'm cruel person to your soldiers." I licked my bottom lip with my tongue. "I'm the type that shows no mercy. Especially people who gets in my way." I made my way to Level B. There is the entrance gate to the outside. I made a move I was suddenly surrounded by a numerous number of men, preventing me from getting across. Among them, were the General and his lackey. "Well this's a lucky surprise." I chuckled. "Go back to your cell, Dragon Slayer." said the general. "And if I refuse." Guns were all pointing at me. "Oh my. How scary." I was being sarcastic. "Come at me you bastards." Every last one of them fire at me. The men kept on blasting at me. Wart ceased fire.

He laughs. "How that these are our special made bullets. Your attacks are useless." He laughed until he heard a slurping sound. 'What the hell is that?" he said. He looked closer and saw me inhale all the fire inside my body. He was shocked that I was still alive. "This awful man. And never taste a fire this bad." I sighed and then smiled. "Oh well. But this gives the chance to my grand escape." I charged at them. Wart yelled at the soldiers . "Keep firing at him." They obeyed. However, it was too late for them. _"**Fire Dragon… Wing Attack!**"_ my attack slide through the Wart's defenses. And knock all of his soldiers out. And burn the gate to the entrance.

Wart was on the ground with his injured shoulder. I looked at him. It looks like he dislocated it . But, whatever. I walked toward the gate minding my own business when the lieutenant grab my leg and pointed a gun at me. "You're not going anywhere, Salamander." He said. "It's choice. You let me go or you die." I said to him. "Go to hell!" Then I shot him in the head a couple of times with the gun I borrowed from the soldiers. Wart watched horrify as he died. As I walked to the gate I said to him. "Sorry about that." I continued. "All I want is my freedom now. And if you or anyone that tries to get in my way of ruin in it and sending me back… I'll kill every last one of you." And that was a promise.

I was out in the forest and on the road. A long way from the building. I smelled the air. "So this is what being free feels like." It feels awesome. I continued walking until I saw the man who broke me out. And he has got a car. "Well done. I'm impressive with your skills. Just the guy I was looking for." He said to me. "So, what's this job that you want me to do?" I asked. He smiled at me. "I'll tell you all about it. But first, hope inside and I'll treat you to some of the best food in the world." He said to me. I still got a long ways to go before this is said and done. So, I said to him. "Lead the way to the food, old man"

We jumped into the car as we sped off away from this prison that I was in. But, sooner rather than later, those guys will come for me. But, I'll be ready for them. For now, I'm free at least.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, this is my first Nalu Story in a while. So, what did you think of this story? Should I continue with it?**_

_**Let me know and See you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Lucy's POV**

This was okay for me . I mean I've got a life as a mage, a house and really good comrades. But, I always feel empty. And it wasn't the first time. After my mother died, I was lonely and crying on her grave. I didn't develop a relationship with my father. He always cares about the family wealth than his own daughter. So, I ran away from my home I find some people who actually cares. I was happy when I joined Fairy Tail. But when I overheard my father died about 6 months ago. I felt sad and cried. My friends were worried about me. But, I always say to them that I'm fine. But that's not the case. I lost both of my parents.

Right now, I'm taking jobs to make a living. My rent is 70,000 jewels a month. My place is big. I occasionally invite people over but not much. When the sunlight shines in my bedroom, I woke out of bed and took a shower. After putting on some clothes, I headed down stairs to make breakfast. I turned on the T.V. "Good morning, Magnolia. Today in developing stories. A dangerous wizard is on the loose. He escaped from RTC Magic Facility yesterday evening." said the Anchor Lady. "No way." I said while I was making pancakes. "No one not a mage could escape from there." The woman continued.

"40 people were dead. 120 were injured. Now police are informing you to be on the lookout for this mage. If you have any information, call police. More updates on this story as it unfolds." After watching the news and mixing my breakfast, I sat at the table and ate. "This guy must be really badass scary." I thought to myself. "But, he has a tracking device inside his body. So, it only matter before he's sent back to prison."

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up in a warm place. I turned to my side and found left arm was bandaged up. "What the hell?" I said. "Finally woke up, huh?" I got up and saw the man putting away medicine tools. "You had a tracking device on you. On your left arm." he continued. "I was able to get rid of it, before it could activate." He put the medical box away with his magic. "One of my friends is buying you sometime." The old man sat in the chair. "So, Natsu. I had offer for you to take earlier. And that offer is to have your freedom by joining a guild." he said. "A guild? Seriously?!" I thought it was a joke. But, he nods his head.

"Joining a guild would be the best place to lay low for a while." said the old man. "Plus, I know the master." I cup my chin. I guess it would be okay to join a local guild. Also, nobody would know that I'm an escape prisoner. I looked at the man and said. "Okay, I join a local guild." The old man smiled. "That's great, Natsu. So starting tomorrow, you'll be joining the guild call Fairy Tail. But tonight, someone has given you a special assignment." I looked at him confused. Who was this person who's giving me this assignment?

**Lucy's POV**

I was at the library helping out with my best friend Levy. She always has a knack for books. Just like me. I was helping her organize books and checking through files of all our guild mates. "You know, Lucy." Levy said to me. "What is it?" I asked. "Well, I've think about my life as of now. How has been and where has been going?" she continued. "I mean Team Shadow gear has been getting better now that Gajeel is on our team." Gajeel is Metal Dragon Slayer. He's always the silent beat your ass type of guy. However, he's always loyal to us and his comrades. "So, when are you going to ask him out?" I said to Levy.

She stutters. "Sh-Shut up. I haven't asked him out … yet." Even though she is a bookworm, she has no experience when it comes to the opposite sex. I guess that goes the same for me because I afraid or get silly in front of a guy. Now that would be embarrassing. "Anyway, have you heard about the news today?" she said. "Yeah. They said we should be on alert. Police are searching for him." Levy finished reorganizing the shelves and went to a front desk to cool off. "To think that a man like him could be posing a threat to our society. It kind of scares me." She said. I turned to her. "It scares you?" I asked. She nodded. "Should we be scared?" she said.

"I overheard he burned down 25 people in building with absolutely no remorse. " Levy said to me. "Maybe it was just a rumor." I said to her I hope. Levy grabs a folder form the cabinet file. "Maybe. But say what you'll, this Salamander doesn't give a crap about people lives. He'll kill anyone in a heartbeat." she said. Sometimes, Levy is right most of the time. But, I think that people can change themselves if they believe in their hearts. After a long day at the library, I went to the medical room to see Wendy and Carla helping a patient. Wendy is also a Dragon Slayer as well. Her element is wind. She's kindest and cutest mage in the guild. "How are you guys doing in there?" I asked her. "We're doing pretty well." said Carla. "Her healing ability is getting better and better."

"Keep up the good work." I said to Wendy. Then, Carla saw a quick glimpse into the future. She sees people screaming and dying and sees a male mage getting kill by a certain man. She gasped. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked her. "Umm… nothing." She said to her. _**"What's this vision I had?"**_ she thought to herself. I decided to all it a day. So, I grab my things. Before, I headed down to the bar to get a drink. Mirjane was standing behind the bars, cleaning the glass cups. She's also my close friend. "So, any good happened to you recently." She asked me. 'No. Nothing actually. It really never changes in the guild." I said to her. "I know but sometimes it little bit lonely." Mira said as she finished her cleaning her last cup. Then, I saw a depress look on her face.

I know Mira is spending some time with her brother, Elfman and her little sister Lisanna. However, Lisanna and Elfman are out on missions too much. "Mira, cheer up. " I said to her. "If you anxious to go along with them, just say so. After all you're their sister." Mira expression turned into a smile. "Your right. I'll tell them tomorrow." She said as she pour my drink and took a sip.

I was walking across the street feeling happy right now. "Tomorrow is going to be great." I said to myself. I finally reached my home when I found police standing in my home. Moreover, my landlady was talking to the police. I walked up to talk to my landlord. "What's happening?' I asked. "There's has been a murder here." She said to me. "Someone killed poor Miranda in her home." Wait a minute. Miranda was a nice sweet old lady. Why would someone kill an innocent woman? "So, what is going to happen?" I asked. "Well, the police will be doing a full investigation tonight. So, you're going to wait a couple of days until you go back in." said the landlady. Great.

I walked around the park and called Levy. I asked to stay by her place tonight and she insisted. However, I didn't tell her about the situation. Then, I sat down on a park bench and watched the sun staring to set. It was beautiful color like a scarlet color. Scarlet? "Oh Crap." I said. That when I remember I forget to call Erza tonight. I better call her soon or else she'll be pissed.

**Natsu's POV**

Later on that evening, I arrived in a town called Magnolia. It was a quiet place. The old said it was place was meeting with a man named Akira and two other people who are on the same mission as me. While I was walking, I accidently bump into a young woman. "I'm sorry." I said to the blonde. "No it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." she said. She bowed her head at me and left to where she was going. I looked back at her. _**"Who was she?"**_ I thought. Well, I quickly forgotten all about that and moved to my destination in this town.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks you guys for following my story. Anyway, things are progressing. What assignment awaits for Natsu?**_

_**See you later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(Normal Perspective)**_

Natsu was walking across the street and went into a nearby alley. Usually, he was a loner doing things by himself. But now, he got himself some partners tonight. The old man said to him about a special assignment but, he doesn't know it yet. He arrives at the check point where he met his teammates. Natsu thought to himself. Is this really my teammates? The first guy he saw had rarely any clothes on his body. And the second had a red scar on his face. "Are you Natsu Dragneel?" said the raven. He nods. "My name's Gray Fullbuster." Gray pointed to scar face. "And this guy name is Jellal." Jellal shook his hand. "It's pleasure to have you on board, Natsu."

"So, what's this special assignment that I'm on?' he asked. Gray explains. "We're going to stop a man from being killed. His name is Archer. He plans to a speech with the guild master tonight. Our master is going to be among them." Natsu looks at them. "That's it?" he said. "It's pretty simple or do you think it's an easier way." Natsu questioned him. "What are you talking about?" "I mean you seem like the type of guy who likes to do things your way." Natsu retaliated. "And it seems you are the type who doesn't put on clothing very often." Gray grabbed his scarf. "Listen, buddy. You need to stop playing around with me or…" Natsu retailed. "Or you'll what?"

Jellal steps in knocking the two of their heads together. "Ow!" they said in union. "Will you to knock it off?!" he said. "You can bite each other head off later. Right now, we've a job to do. He was right. Natsu was amazed. Of the people he hates, Gray might be his top ten. Gray thought to himself as well. He doesn't have to like the guy. But, he had to just deal with it. He put on a shirt and follows Jellal. Natsu follows as well.

Lucy was inside Levy's living room resting on the couch. She is thinking about the incident happening in her complex. Who could've done this? Lucy grabs her phone and contacted Erza. She answered on the second line. "Lucy, good evening." She said to her. "It's go to see you too." "The master should be at the conference by now." Lucy asked Erza. "What do you mean?" "There have been some rumors that something bad was going to happen. So, I dispatched Gray and my boyfriend there." Lucy chuckled. "You're still calling him that." Erza flushed. "W-Well, we're working on that."

"Besides, how are you holding up?" Lucy frowned. "Don't remind me. I still am trying to hold out what happened today." "What do you mean?" Erza asked. "It's complicated. But, I'll tell you about another time. Anyway, I've you heard that the Salamander is on the loose." Erza replied. "I have. People are searching for him. They said they'll give 3 million jewel for bring him in." Erza toned to start to become serious. "Lucy, please be careful. You or anyone else doesn't know how powerful this man is." Lucy hears her response. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll talk with you soon.' Lucy hangs up the phone. She looks up at the night sky. "Mama, if you were in a situation like this. I mean finding a person you cared about. What'll you do?" she smiled. "Mama."

Meanwhile, the conference was taking place. All the guild masters were attending including Makarov. They were something times talking about their days or just wondering about the magic world right now. Makarov is thinking about the killer and his move is going to be. Jellal and gray was inside the room posing as security guards. Natsu was backstage knocking the rest of the guards and posing himself as one. One of them lunged at him. With no other choice, he stabs him in the chest with powers. But, it was very quick. "Sorry about that, buddy.' He said to the dead man. He quietly moved the guards inside the storage area. "Let's hope this plan goes off without a hitch." He said to himself. He didn't want to go back into that prison again.

He moved slowly and saw Archer coming up the stage and delivering his speech. He looks behind the curtain as Gray and Jellal looks on. Fire encircled my right hand. A mysterious man appeared in the crowd watching the meeting. Natsu looks at the person. _**"He seems unusual."**_ he thought. He holds the fire up to his hands. He felt confident that the plan was going to work. However, the plan failed in a matter of seconds. As Archer was saying his final words, a black sword pierces though his heart. Everyone was in shock. "W-What the?" Archer's hands were covered in blood.

Then, another sword pierces his back as fell to the ground. Everyone screamed and ran out of the building. "What the hell?" said Jellal. "How?" Gray said to himself. "Natsu, get the hell out of there now. " Natsu did quickly the backstage area. However, more guards came there way. Natsu quickly get rid of them, but he doesn't kill them. He got out of the building.. "Tch. So much for a freedom" said Natsu. "That man I just killed. It could definitely send me back to the reformatory." Natsu continues to run. Two policemen were walking his way. "Crap." He hides in a nearby alleyway. They continued to talk when their dispatcher going off. They quickly ran to the building.

Natsu blows out a sigh. "Close one." Then, a stranger grabs his shoulder. He quickly turns around and punches the person who turns out to be Gray. "Geez, what did you do that for?" he asked. "I'm sorry you surprised me." Gray got up to his feet and rubbed his face. "We'll it looks look we failed " he said. "I don't think so. The master is checking to see what kind of magic did our user had with him. " Natsu replied. "It was Reequip Magic. It was different than ever seen before in my life. " Gray thought and said. "Come on, you'll taking in my place for now." Natsu said. "Why?'" Gray shook his head. "Don't ask. Come on." Natsu follows him back to his apartment. The hooded figure appeared on the rooftops. "So, what's hear you've been hiding." he said. "Well, it only matter of time before you are caught." He chuckles and disappears into the darkness.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_** A/N: I 'm glad you enjoy the story so far. What did you think this chapter and the other two? **_

_**Thanks again for you support. See you soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Normal POV**_

The next morning, Natsu wasn't feeling so well. The mission was unsuccessful. And now, he has to sleep at Gray place. This was not his day. He opens his and got up from the couch. He rubs his eye and went into the kitchen. That's when Fullbuster came in. "Morning." He said. Natsu was looked at him and did a double take. Was Gray naked? "What the fuck man?" Natsu looked away. "At least, put on some damn clothes." Gray looked at himself. "Son of a …" Gray quickly went inside his room to change.

"_**What kind of fucked up lifestyle he has?"**_ Natsu thought. Well after he was final dressed, they began to talk. "So, you're saying somebody got to the job before us?" he said. "Most likely." Gray replied. "We don't know who it was. But, he was carrying a magic sniper in his hands." Natsu folded his arms. "Well those type of mages are dangerous." He said. "So, what happens now?" Gray got up. "Until we can find our man, we're going to have to keep it quiet for now." He walked toward the living room. "Come on, we've to get ready to head to the guild."

Natsu ask him. "Why are you still naked?!" Gray looked down. "Oh for fuck sake." He quickly goes into the bathroom to get ready.

Meanwhile, Lucy got up from the couch, stretching her arms wide. She looks around the room and Levy wasn't around. She probably left for the guild. Lucy took the opportunity to head back home. The police tape should be gone by now. She head by her house the tape was still there. Her landlady said that the police should be gone by tomorrow morning. "Great." she said.

When she arrived at the guild,she saw everyone in the guild making all of this commotion. She saw Levy looking on. "What's going on?" she asked as she walks to her. "Lucy, there's a new guy in our guild." She replied. I moved aside and saw a man with pink hair and scaly scarf. We heard our master speaking to us. "Everyone I would like our new member to our family his name is Natsu."

Lucy can't help but wonder about that man. There was something different about him.

"I want to you to give him the up most respect and treat him like family." said Markov. Lucy takes a looks at his face. He seems pretty upset by this. The master went away while everyone takes a look at the new mage. However, she decided to get started on her day.

As she pick out a job, Sting came across her way. "Morning, Lucy." He said. "Oh, good morning." She replied. "So, I overheard that Titana is dating Jellal. Mira said that they'll make a good couple. But, I think it is hilarious." Lucy didn't look at him. "You shouldn't said those things around her or else she might hear you." She already know that Erza doesn't mess around. You don't want to get on her bad side.

Sting could already image if Erza hear something like that. "Good point." He said. "By the way, are you free tonight? She could hang out." Lucy sighed. "Sting, how many times do I've to say this, I like you as friend. But, I'm just not that into you." Sting has been Lucy friend for some time now. He has been asking her out. But, she wasn't quite ready to date anyone yet.

"Anyway, I got to go." She went away on her mission.

* * *

Meanwhile at the facility, everyone was trying to fix the damage that Natsu had already caused. Scholl was standing in front of Commander O's office. "He escaped from his cell and you let him go!" he yelled. Scholl retaliated. "We didn't know how he escaped. Our magic shields inside his cell prevents him from using his magic. Plus, he didn't have any allies with him." The commander got so angry that he threw a lacrima orb at him almost hitting him.

"We can't let the public go to a panic with him on the loose. He's very dangerous." A shadow of man appeared out of nowhere, lurking from the shadows. He steps inside the office. "That's why you hired me to take care of it." Scholl pulled out his gun, but the man broke it in half. "Relax, I'm not your enemy. My name's Vash." He looked at the commander. "You called me?' he asked.

"Yes." Said the commander. "I want to find Natsu and bring here."

Vash had a smile on his face. "Already did. My men said that he's in Magnolia now. So, he shouldn't be easy to find." Scholl couldn't believe this. The commander hired an assassin? He didn't know what was going inside his head.

"Sir, I'll be taking my leave." He said. O stops him.

"Lieutenant, why don't you go along with him?" He respond.

"_**This man is crazy."**_ Scholl thought. There was no way he was going to get himself kill like the general.

"No, sir. Besides, I've duty to tend to." Scholl quickly left the scene before things get worse. Vash looks at the commander. "You made my promise, right?' he said to him. O replied. "You've my word."

* * *

Lucy came back from her job. The job was okay. $100,000 jewel wasn't much but it was good enough. She saw Mira talking to Natsu as well as some other people. Mira spotted her.

"Lucy, you're here?" she said with a smile. Lucy waved awkwardly. "Good evening, Mira." she replied. Mira grabs her left arm. "Come on, it time to meet the new mage." She said. Lucy wanted to protest, but it was too late. "Natsu, I want you to meet one of my friends, Lucy Heartiflia." She said to Natsu.

Lucy stared at him and said. "It pleasure to meet you." she said. "Likewise" he said as he shakes her hand. "Anyways, I've to go. I'm staying by a friends place." And when he means friends, he means the stripper. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walks out of the guild. "Be careful. It can get pretty dangerous out there."

"Thanks. I'll do that." she said awkwardly. Mira was so happy. "I'm glad for you." She said. "But, we just met." She replied. "Oh don't worry, you'll know him soon enough." Mira walks away and she didn't like it at all.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry I'm late for uploading this. You must hate me. But, I finally got updated. So, let me know what you guys thought of it in the review.**_

_**See you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**(Natsu's Perspective)**_

I was heading back to Gray's place. Thank god that the stripper is not going to be home. Since he was going to hang out with Juvia. However, the one thing I had to dealing with it the temperature. Not that I've any problems with it. The only thing was that this clothes were on the floor and the place hasn't been clean. Damn. And I thought I was bad.

Besides from him and Jellal, everyone seems every friendly to me. However, Lucy is a little different. Don't get me wrong she's a nice person. But, when she saw me. She wanted to run away. And I'm not that scary. She take my interest of her. I feel like I want to know more about her. While crossing the street. I saw Lucy walking on the other side of the street. "I hope she get home safely." I said.

Then, three men were acting so strangely, and they were following her. I didn't like the looks of this. I quickly follow them.

_**(Lucy's Perspective) **_

I was walking back to Levy's place. However, I had a feeling some body was watching me. I quickly pick up speed. Look like I should take my own advice. I quickly stop at nearby building. I check to see if they were following me. "They're gone." I said. Suddenly, I was got off guard. One of them ambushed me by using their earth magic. She quickly move backward. "These guys are mages." A second mage uses his speed to block me off. Then, I grab my whip and attack them.

"You think a little whips is going to stop us." One of them said. I threw my whip on one their legs grabbing it and send them flying to the next creep. However, the leader of the group use his vines to wrap my body. "W-what's this?" I said. The leader laughed. "That's my crush vine magic. My vines will now crush your entire body." He answered. With a snap of his fingers, his body started to crush me. "Ahhhhhh!" I was screaming in pain. Then, I hear a voice. A male voice.

"Hey, leave her alone." I turned to see the same man from before. It was Natsu. "Who the hell are you?" he said. "I'm the one who is going to kick your ass." Natsu had a serious tone. The leader send multiple vines at Natsu. He dodges them and burns them with his flames. _**"Vine Snake."**_ The vines started to shape like a snake. "I'll burn that thing to crisp." Flames started to appear on his hand. _**"Fire Dragon Flame Tekken!"**_ He punched thorough the snake and hit the leader knocking him out. I was in awe. Even thought, I was being squeezed to death.

He came by me and free from the vine by using his flames. He turned his attention to the leader's henchmen. "Listen up, if I come and see you doing that shit. I murder the hell out of you, got it?" He gave them the rape face. Scary. They quickly pick their leader and run for it. He turn his attention to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." I answered. "Just I little shaky. Anyway, I've to hurry Levy must be worried." I quickly walked away before Natsu stopped me. "Wait, Can I walk you there? Just to make sure you're safe." He asked. I turned to him. "Sure. I guess I need the company after all." So, we walked back to Levy's.

_**(Jellal's Perspective)**_

I was sitting on the read reading a book. Erza was in the bathroom taking a shower. We've been dating for the past two months. It's never dull moment. We go on missions walks on the beach and we've a dessert date or two. (Erza surely loves her cakes.) I was concerned about what happened at the meeting. Master said to let it died down. But, I'm sure the enemy will make its next move. I heard the water turned off.

The door creaked open. "Jellal?" said Erza. "It's okay. Come on out." I answered. My eyes went wide, I dropped my book and blood came out of my nose. Erza was wearing a sexy bra and pantie it was black. And she made a whip in her hand. "Now, should I punish you?" she said to me. My face was red and steam shoots out at my head. I gulped and then a spilt second I fainted. "God, thank you bringing this beautiful woman in my life." I reply before falling on the bed.

Erza rushed to my aid. "Jellal, are you there? Hang in there." I couldn't hang in there my eyes are whirling around and around, and blood continues to flow from nose.

_**(Natsu's perspective)**_

We're walking down the area of which Levy lived. "By the way, you're a fire mage, right?" Lucy asked me. "Of course. But my flames are special." I answered. "I see. Well, you ca considered me a friend if you want." She reached her hand towards me and I shook it. "Thank you." That was a good thing to have. We arrived at Levy's home. "Anyway, thanks for the walk. I appreciated." She said. "Don't mention it. I'll see you around." I waved goodbye to her and head back to Gray's place.

"She's nice to me." I said. I never see a woman who is a thoughtful person. Normally, when girls see me they I'm dangerous or I've nice abs and muscles and ass. But, this one is different. And she considers me as a friend.

I reached to Gray's place and I found the door wide open. "What the hell?" I quickly went inside and I found Gray on the floor. His body was covered in blood. "Gray!" I hurry to him. "Gray, are you all right?" I asked. He turned to me. "N-Natsu, run." I shook my head. "No way, I want to what has happen to you." I felt an eerie presence in the room. I was on my guard. I had to find help for him. Then, someone came behind me with a scythe. I quickly blocked it with my flames. He moved away from me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked angrily. The troublemaker didn't say anything. He continues to attack me. I moved left and right, avoiding the scythe. I did a back flip to avoid it again. I use my fire to make a charge at him. _**"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"**_ I pushed him outside. He made a double back flip and throws his blade right at me. But, I was suddenly protected by shield made of water. _**"Water Nebula."**_ The man dodges the attack. I saw Juvia coming on the battlefield. She stands beside me. The man looked at our guild marks.

"Why did you hurt my friend?!" I said to him. "Fairy Tail." the man said. He disappears into the shadows. "What was that all about?" I said. "Gray!" Juvia yelled. I rushed back inside. "Gray, oh my god." She said. "The wound looks pretty deep." I said. "I think I could stop the blood." I reached for this back but he stopped. "No, call the others. Tell them I'll be at the hospital." He said. "Well what about you?" I asked. "I'll take of him." Juvia replied. "Now, hurry. Please."

With no choice, I hurried back to Levy's place.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. It hard for me now. But, what did you think of this chapter? Was it good or bad? **_

_**Let me know. And thanks for your support.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

We're at Magnolia Hospital. Juvia was in Gray room watching him. The doctor said he had a few broken ribs and head trauma, but he should be up and moving soon. It was a relief to it was nothing life threating. After, she truly loves Gray. I looked on at them. It was good thing that Natsu came to me and the others when he did.

I went down at the lobby to see Natsu having his head down and feeling depressed. I walk to him and sat down next to him. "Are you feeling okay?" I said to him. He turns to me. "Yeah, just a little tired." Liar. He just felt sad that this had happen to Gray. That when I idea came into my head. "Hey, how about go on a mission with me?" I said. "Huh?" Natsu looked confused. "You know to get your mind off of it."

"Well, I guess why not. After all, I need some fresh air." He replies. I smiled "Great. Then, I'll see you at the guild." I got up and patted his back. "Cheer up. It'll be fun.

_**Gray's POV**_

I slowly open my eyes. I looked at my surroundings. Juvia was sitting in a chair and sleeping. I smiled. I looked at my forehead that was all bandage up. "Be lucky that she and Natsu came when they did." I looked to see the master in the room. "Gramps." I said to him. "Do you know what happened to you?" he asks me. "I remember staying the night at Juvia's. I forgot something back at the house. So, I went back to get it. That's when I was ambushed by man who a scythe on him."

"A scythe?" said Markov. "I didn't get a good look at him. But, he was dangerous. And that where Natsu came in and saved me." Markov scratches his head. "You think it has anything to do with the shooting." I ask. "Highly. But for now, we need to be on our guard." he said in a serious tone. "I'll contact Jellal and Erza and tell them what happen as well." Markov leaves my room quietly for me to rest.

Something was going to happen soon. Something terrible.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I was sitting at the guild hall waiting for Lucy. This will be my first mission. So, I'm not sure what to expect. I looked around and some of the people he staring at me. "Don't worry. The mages here aren't adjusting to have a newbie right now." I turned my head to see Mirajane standing behind me. "But sooner rather than later, they will." She said with a smile.

I chuckled. "Thank you. That's reassuring." I answered. "Speaking of adjusting, I overheard you were trying to talk with Laxus earlier. How did that work out for you?" Mira sighed. "It's working slowly but I'll get there."

"Natsu." I heard Lucy's voice. She had on a nice tank top. Also a nice pair of boots. She had to items around her belt keys and a whip. "Wow, she looks hot." I thought. "Natsu, come on we should get moving." She yelled. I got up and followed her out of the guild.

We arrived at the train station. But when we were on it, I felt strange and sick. My face turns purple when the train started to move. Lucy looked at me. "Are you feeling okay?" she asks me. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy." I excuse myself into the bathroom where I started to hurl. It was embarrassing to see girl hear this. After a few minutes, I came out of the bathroom to see Lucy have to bottles of water in her hand.

I sat back down and thanked her. "I guess you're not very good with transportation." she said. "Pretty much." I replied. We're silent for five minutes until I asked her a question. "Lucy, what does it mean to be in a guild?" she replied. "Well, I think that being in a guild means that you're doing something for yourself. Meet people, creating a bond of trust, making every day special."

"Sometimes even people who have a burden on their shoulders. A guild can help break those chains and you'll be free to do whatever you want." That word again. It something that have being longing for a while. To be free.

"That's something interesting." I replied. "Thanks." Lucy answered. "Now rest for a while. We should be arriving soon." She said.

We arrived at our destination. Bongolo. The said that a pack of thieves are taking people hostage in a hotel. The reward was 400,000 jewel. As we reached the hotel, we saw that bystanders were as the police was blocking the area. "I hope they are okay." said one of the bystanders. "Natsu follow me." Lucy said to me.

We're on the left side of the building. "So, what now?" I ask. "Well, since we can't rush into the front door. We've to make our way inside. Luckily, I know just the person. She pulls a key and golden one to exact. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" she yelled. A maid appeared out of nowhere. "Princess, is it punishment time?" she asked.

"No. I need you to dig a whole into the ground so that we can get in the hotel." she ordered. "Very well." Virgo started to dig. "That's strange magic you have." I said to her. "It's celestial magic. It gives me the power to open gate to sprits from a different world." She said to me. "I see. That's interesting."

Virgo came up from the ground. "Princess, I've managed to enter the hotel." said Virgo. "Thank you, Virgo.' She replies. "Do you want to punish me?" she asked. "I'm thanking you." She answers. I just had to chuckle. "However, there are bunch of wizards in there. Are you sure you'll be fine?" she asks us.

"Don't worry we'll fine." I said to her. "Let's go." And just that the two us jumped into the hole.

_**Normal POV**_

Inside the hotel, there were thieves grabbing and taking away people jewelry and money. "Come on, hurry up. We need to get out of here" said one of them. "The cops are here." They were taking everyone possession. A little girl, with her teddy bear, was crying. One of them had a gun sad to the little girl. "W-What you crying about, brat?" he said to her. "Hey, come on. Leave the kid alone." He said to his buddy.

The girl continues to cry. Holding her bear tightly. "Huh? You got a problem." He continues to bash at her. "Come on, stop." The man held the gun at her. Just as the man was about to fire, Natsu came out of nowhere and punch the guy in the face. "I don't like the fact that you guys are harming innocent lives. You guys will pay for this." He had intense look in his face. "Shit. A wizard from an official guild."

Lucy quickly summons forth another spirit. "Open Gate of the Lion, Loki!" A spirit came and he was all dress up and was wearing glasses. "Leave this to me, Lucy." He said to her. As he went and fought, another thief approached her. She pulled out her whip and attack. Left to right every thief was take out. The people were amazed by this.

Just when another thief tries to grab a gun, Natsu came in and destroyed the gun. Then, he kicks him upside the head. Everyone cheered. It was over. Lucy and the others helped the people free. And just in time, the police decided to break through the door.

Everyone was treated the doctors for some medical attention. While the police arrested the thieves and hauled them away. Lucy and Natsu were presented with $400,000 jewel each from the mayor. Natsu felt someone tug his pants. It was the girl with her teddy bear. "Something wrong little girl." He said. She quickly handed him a pair of flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank you." He patted her on the head. She smiled which made Lucy smiled even more.

As the cart full of thieves left the city, an explosion occurred. Nobody survived. The flames rages on as a man walked and looked at the wreckage. "Yes. This would be perfect." said O. "A way to apprehend a criminal you got to think like one." He captures the images. "Your days of hunting will be done, Salamander."

_**Natsu's POV**_

The sun was going down and we're on the train back to Magnolia. I, however, was still feeling sick from the train. Luckily, Lucy brought us some food. This was going to be a long trip. "So, how was it?" she asks. "It was good. I actually feel better." I replied. "That's good to hear. So a second or so I though you weren't into it." She said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Oh nothing." She whistled.

"By the way, I think. I'm starting to like it here. In your guild that is." I continued. "What you said to me earlier. What does freedom mean to you?" I ask. She was startled by that question. But, she said. "It means to happy and live your own life without anyone judging you how you live your life." She continued. "My dad at the time was judging me that how I should be a lady. But, I started to think about myself and life. And that is when I ran away."

"I see. That must have been hard for you." I said. "It was. But, that's in the past. I'm ready to move forward." She said with confidence. I was happy that she's getting a resolve on her life.

An hour later, I came for the bathroom. I felt a lot better. When I went back to my seat, I see Lucy fast asleep. Then I thought a great idea. I slowly sat beside her without disturbing her. I put my arm around her and let her head lie down on my lap. I looked at her. She was sweetest thing I ever seen. I carefully touch her face. It was smooth as water.

Is it possible that I like her? I can't for sure yet. But, I'll have to wait and see.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter? Let me in the review. **_

_**Thanks so much for the support!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Before we begin. I notice that in the last chapter that some of you said I've some errors in it. That's understandable. I hope in this chapter you find it enjoyable. Warning: There is some gore in it. Read at your risk.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Natsu and Lucy made back to Magnolia safely. As they left the train station, they waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Natsu was walking by an empty street. He was thinking about the freedom he has right now. It felt really good to him to have this type of thing. Back in the prison, he really didn't have much freedom. In fact, he was used as a guinea pig for police and scientist. It scares the hell out of him and disgusted him.

He remembers the scientist in the lab and how they would use electric shockwaves on his body to make him go rage by force. They tested to him to see how his powers were limited. He felt that pain and it hurt like fire. And after that, they just throw back him in his cell like the dog. He didn't have any food or water or a companion. And that was before the jail break.

Natsu stops walking and stands next to a light post. He looks at the light. _**"Maybe this guild is the key to keep me sane."**_ he thought. These people are treating him with care. There was no way he couldn't turn his back on this. Just then, four people came to surround Natsu. They were all equipped with weapons.

"Well, Well. Looks I've got some friends." he grinned. Natsu was ready to take these guys out. All of them went to attack him. He moved backward and left and right to avoid all their attacks. One of the attackers uses a bat to clobber him to the head. Natsu sensed the attack and grabs the bat with both hands. He pulls the man towards him and gave him a punch to the face. Another came in with a pipe. He swings it around at Natsu. Natsu moved back from being hit.

However, he was caught off guard when the third man came with knife in his hand. But, it was just some ordinary knife. Natsu slowly moves away to avoid it, but the knife made it mark. It slices his hand. He jumps away from them and looks at the blood coming out of his arm. "W-What the hell is this?" he questioned.

"This is a Crazy knife. Once it pierces through your skin, it makes you see visions that terrorize you." said one of the thugs. Natsu felt his hand trembling and his knees started to go weak. He was on the floor. He started to feel dizzy as the spell started to take into effect.

Natsu sees a number of doctors and scientists surrounding him, and they were to do more experiments on them. He tries to run away from them, but they all grab his hands and legs and pin him down on the floor. "Now relax, Natsu. This won't hurt a bit. I promise." said one of the doctors. "L-Liar! You're a lying! All of you are. You're doing this to hurt me!" he yelled. He was trembling in fear.

The thugs look on as Natsu started to hallucinate. He was screaming for help in the night sky. The thugs couldn't help but laugh at his sheer terror. "This mage here is joke. I'm going to finish him off." he responded to his teammates. He grabs his pipe and headed over to Natsu. Natsu, however, was in great pain. He felt the sting of an electric pulse flowing through his body. Then, he felt something icky on his body. The doctors injected him with something.

"Get it off. Get it off!" he yelled. He screams and screams but no one was there. He felt that he was at his limit. He looks up at the sky. "Please!" he pleaded. The thug looks at him. "Don't worry you'll be free." He held the pipe in the air.

Then all of sudden, a claw came out of nowhere and struck him in the chest. He drops the weapon as he looks down at his check. More importantly, he looks at Natsu. And he saw that his face was completely different. His eyes were red. His face was covered in weird markings. His hands and feet were animal claws and his teeth were sharper than a lion or leopard. "W-What the…" Without a thought, Natsu burns the man body into ashes.

His teammates watched in horror as he was burnt alive. They couldn't believe that the spell didn't work on him. Natsu looks at them with evil intentions in his eyes. he licks his tongue from his mouth. One of them started to run for his life. Natsu quickly ran for him with great speed. He quickly pins him on the ground and starts to tear away his flesh. **"AHHHHH!"** the man screamed. Natsu's fangs bite into the man's arm and then started to bite each one of his fingers.

The thug screamed and cried. He wanted to stop. Then, Natsu use his claws to slash his throat. Blood came flying flowing out of his body. The thug's eyes went blank and his body stopped moving after the slash. The man was now dead. Natsu got up from the dead body and burned it as well. He looked at the last man. It was the same man that was using the knife. Natsu walked up towards him.

The knife guy was trembling in fear. Natsu got close to his face and grabs the knife from him and breaks it in half. He didn't seem to bother with the blood on his hand. Well that's because it was healed instantly. He gave off his intense eyes at him. He turns away from the man. A set of wings grew out of his back and he flew away from the scene. The man then falls down on his knees and began to cry.

The next morning, Natsu woke up back in Gray's apartment. He was lying on the couch. His head started to throb. "Ow." he said. "What happened? All I could remember was being hit by knife, I started to hallucinate and…" he stopped for a minute. That's where it hit him. He lost control of himself. That spell must cause him to do this. He turns on the T.V.

"_**In other news, police is searching for a young male mage that his proved to be dangerous. He has killed two people that were out on the town last night." The news reported explained. "Bystanders said that it could be the same that escape from prison two weeks ago, Salamander." **_

"_**In addition, Police believes that is the same man that killed a group of thieves that were taken into custody by police. There were no survivors. If you've any information, please contact police." **_

Natsu turns off the T.V. and lies back on the couch. "I guess that wasn't a dream." he responds. He felt so angry. Angry of what he did. Angry of what is starting to become of him. The next thing you know they list him as rapist. _**"What am I going to do?"**_ he thought to himself. He was surely not going to tell Lucy that he was a monster. So for now, he was going to have stay for a while and figure out a way to get out of this without bring everyone in his problem.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, what did you think of this chapter. Was it good or bad? Were there any errors on it? Give your critique about it.**_

_**Thanks And See you soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Lucy was inside room getting ready for work. She heard the news that the Salamander struck again. This time he killed and burned two innocent bystanders. That wasn't all. The reporter also states that he blow the thieves we captured include a two police officers. This was getting serious. Officers were even posting off signs for official guilds. She was little scared of who this guy actually is.

She finished putting on her clothes and grabs her keys and whip and headed out. She arrives at the guild and sees Mira and Laxus having a little conversation together. It was attractive. She sees Natsu sitting at the table. "Natsu, how are you feeling?" she asks. He looks at her. "Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Just a bit tired." He replied. "I see. Well, I had a lot of fun our mission today. I'm hoping we do it again soon." she smiled.

"Yeah." Natsu's face was a little again. He didn't want to tell her about what happened last night. Then, Sting came out of nowhere and gave a friendly punch to the head. "Natsu, what's up?" he said. "I'm doing okay." Natsu responded. "You know there are some hot chicks in this town. I can hook you up with one." Before Natsu can talk, the police can in. Everyone was given their attention. "Padron us, Fairy Tail mages. We've a ask you of a request." said the officer. "The Salamander is on the run and is dangerous."

"If you see him, take him out and bring him to justice. You'll be handsome rewarded." The officers handed out flyers to everyone. Lucy was looking at the picture. His hair was in different shade of color. His teeth were sharp as any animal. And he had eye of a killer. "Wait a minute, these eyes looked familiar." she answered. "Natsu, what do you think?" she turned around and he wasn't there. "Natsu?"

Natsu was in the back of the guild, sitting on the stairs. "Damn it, Why did that old man send me to that guild." He said to himself. "I should've ditch the man and ran while I've the chance." He couldn't stay here any longer this would get dangerous if anyone got involved. "Trying to run off?" he turns around to see Markov behind him. "Master." He stands up to him. "I know it's hard for you now. But, everyone is doing their part to keep you safe." he stated. "But people are suspecting that I've something to do with all of this. And it's going to be a matter of time before they find out.

"Then, we'll hide you. But for now, keep magic usage limited." Markov firmly stated. This was a matter of freedom that he has or risk going back to prison. He sighed. "All right then. I 'll keep low profile on my magic." He answered. "By the way, how's Gray?" Markov scratches his chin. "He's still not ready to move yet. But, he's doing well. Wendy went to the hospital with Juvia to help cheer him up." Natsu breathe out. "I see. That's good to hear, Gramps." Natsu walks away from Gramps and head out for a walk.

Back at the penitentiary, O was watching the news. And there was a smile on his face. "You seem pretty amused by this." He turns around and Vash was standing in front of him. "But of course, the only way to catch monster is to get the people involved and to convert him to be bad." He stated. "Yes. But, sending out your prisoners to their deaths. Was it the right call?" Vash asks. "We've no choice. We must do what we can to bring him in." O rested his hands on the table. "So, how are you holding out?" he asks.

Vash looks at his shoulder. "I'll live, but the kid is very strong indeed." He answered. "He's a dangerous man. But, he's indeed intrigue a lot of people." The commander had a grin on his face. On the outside of the room, Scholl was listening in the conversation. He couldn't believe that the chief was doing this.

Natsu was sitting on the rock of the beach. He was throwing rocks in the water. Lucy saw Natsu doing that. "Natsu." She yelled as she walks towards him. "Are you okay? I was looking for you." she said. "Yeah. I wasn't feeling well." He replied. He continues to throw the rocks. "Well, I was going to tell you about the poster that officers handed out to us." she continued. "It's not much money but I don't care. I believe that he wasn't the type to hurt people."

Natsu turns to her. "But that's my opinion." She slightly smiled. Natsu jumped off the big rock. "Do you've any free time?" he asks her. "No." she answered. "How about we go for a walk?" he extend his hand to her. She slowly reaches for it. "I'll take that as a yes." They looked at each other. And they walked on the sandy beach.

* * *

Juvia was a resting on the chair. She opens her eyes. She looks for Wendy and Charla, but they weren't here. Gray was still sleep on his bed. Doctors said that he should be okay tomorrow afternoon. But, she thought to bring the healer along just in case. Juvia knows visiting hours would be over in ten minutes. So, she decided to make it count. She stands up and walks to his side. As she reaches for a kiss, she was sudden flip over on the bed.

And Gray was on top of her. She was shocked to see Gray moving so quickly. "G-Gray." She said. "Heh. I guess I should make wish come true." He smiled. He gave a Juvia a romance kiss and started to strip down for her.

Elsewhere, Lucy and Natsu were on the beach talking to each other. "So, Lucy. Did you've a mother?" he asked. "I did. My mama was celestial mage like me. I wanted to go up to be like her. However, she died when I was little. I truly did admire her." Lucy a little smile across her face. "And what about you?" she asks. "I don't think I've any parents. I never saw what they look like. But, I did meet someone."

"A male figure took in me and raised me. And he was the one who taught me about life joy and even magic. He was like a little bit of a father figure. However, When I woke up, he just suddenly disappeared. I think that was the last time I saw him." he said. "No way." Lucy was shocked and sad by that. As they got the beach, they saw someone play the violin. The music was beautiful. "It's getting dark. We should head back to the guild." said Lucy.

"All right, but first…" Natsu kneel down and gave some money to the man. "How about we dance?' he asks. He offers her his hand again. She touched it and he followed the sound of the violin as they began to dance. _**"What's wrong with me?"**_ he thought. _**"Every time I'm around her, I feel calm and collective. But also, happy." **_ He thought about it. "Wait a second, could this be…" Lucy suddenly holds him by shoulders.

He quickly was snap back into reality. "Are you feeling okay?" she said. he turns away. "I'm fine." He answered. They continued dancing away as the sun lows starts to set on the horizon.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the review. **_

_**Thank you for your support!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu and I were walking back from the beach. "It was pretty enjoyable, right?" I ask. "Yeah. I guess." He replied. "You guess? You had a weird look on your face when we were dancing." I respond. "Oh, be quiet." He said as he turned away from me. I kind of chuckled a little. To think that this man could be killer. I highly think that's unlikely. "By the way, Natsu? Do you've a place to live now?"

He turns to me. "Not sure. I'm staying at Gray's place, and he doesn't get out of the hospital until tomorrow." he answered. "Well then, how you can visit my place?" I told him. "Are you sure? It's kind of strange to have someone you barely met enter inside your place." He felt uncomfortable about it. "I don't consider as stranger after all we're friends aren't we?" Natsu didn't even know what think right now. But, I follow him to my place anyway.

I open the front door and showed him in. "Wow, it a little small." He states. "I know, but at 70,000 jewel a month, it pretty decent." I went to on the light switch. Natsu went back at down in the chair. "Did you ever invite anyone here?" he responded. "Actually, no.' I replied. I went to fridge and brought two cans of soda to him. "In fact, you're the first time here." I handed him one. "Thank you." He opens the soda and drank from it.

"So, what kind of things do you like?" I ask as I sat down. "Well, nothing much expected living and working." He slightly chuckled. "But, I've remember watching the stars in the night sky. My father always believes that they were twinkles that you could touch. We see them at night where there are no lights." He had on a smile. "Wow, your father must have been something." I said. "He was. He taught me everything to speak, write, and even magic."

He sighed. "I miss him." I look at his face and I can already he was depressed. I went over and touch his hand. "You'll see him again." I stated. He looks at me. "Have Faith. That's when my mother always said." I started to caress his hand. "L-Lucy, you wind if I stay here with for tonight?" I back slightly away. "Eh? Are you sure about this?" I ask. He nods. "I won't mind. Bedsides, Gray's place was a little cold."

Now, I start to get nervous. Having someone staying over, that's new to me. But, I calm myself. Let me get you the air up bed." I replied. I went to my closet and grab it. Natsu was going to spend the night here with me.

**Laxus's POV**

I was beginning to leave the guild when I saw Mira putting the silverware. "Mira." I said. "Laxus, what's going on?" she asks. "Would you like to come with me right now?" I responded to her. "To where?" she wonders.

After the guild was close up for the night, Mira and I were walking in the forest. I haven talk to Mira in a long while. I've been so with grandfather and the Thunder Tribe. In addition, many of the girls are asking to big festival were having in Magnolia. I didn't want to tell her this but I've crush on her.

"So, what's it you want to talk about?" she asks me. I stop and tur around to her. "Mira, I was wondering if you've any plans for the festival coming up." I look up at the sky to avoid any contact. "Well, I've nothing to do on that day, why?" She looks at me. "Well, I was hoping that you would like to go out with me." She then smiled. "I would love to Laxus." She said. I was surprised. "Really? You mean it?" I ask. She nods. I became excited.

Then, I sense from coming our way. I push Mira down and use my lightning attack to stop it. "Are you okay, Mira?" I ask. "You push me." she said. "Sorry. But, we've company." I look up and saw a man carrying black scythe. He was standing on the tree. "You were able to block my attack. Amusing." he said. "Who the hell are you." I said angrily. "I've no business of telling you who I am." He jumps from the tree and attacks us. We quickly move out of the way just to block it. "Take the enemy. And bring the target that is my mission." He stated.

"Target?" said Mira. What the hell is he talking about? "Mira, go warn the others. I 'll take of this guy." She stands up. "No. I'm going to fight." She quickly went into Satan Soul Form. "No threatens our comrades and gets away with it." she stated. The scythe charges at us and we charged at him. He tries to slices me. But, I use my flash of lightning, to dodge and attack from behind. "_**Lightning Dragon Roar!**_" I breathe out my roar, making it mark.

He drops the weapon which gave Mira the opportunity to land a blow to the gut. "_**Evil Explosion!**_" Mira blew the blast through his heart. However, he disappears. "He's gone?!" she was surprised. Then, he came from behind with his scythe back in his hand and attacks her. She swirls around and caught with her bare hands. This gave a chance to strike. I look at my target and trying to avoid Mira from getting caught in it. "_**Raging Bolt!**_" The lightning was heading toward him. However, he disappears again. The bolt struck Mira, and she was down and out.

Then, I felt the man behind me. I turn around only to be attack by him. I was feeling sick. Whatever kind of magic this is, it's draining mine. I fall to the ground, unable to stand. The man chuckled. "Don't worry, I've got some plans for you two." He said. Then, he use fire magic to torch the forest down, and leaving us to die.

**Natsu's POV**

I was on the air up and dozing off to sleep. It was nice that I stay with Lucy for the night. But, it still bug me. Why am I attracted to this woman? I know we just met but I feel want to stay with her. And be around her. When we danced, I felt a happiness inside of my heart. Could I really be falling for her?

Then, I smell something coming from the east side of the town. I quickly woke up and I looked out the window and I saw fire and it was coming in fast. I didn't want to wake Lucy, so I quietly got up and rush out of her place. I ran to the forest. That's when I saw, Erza and Jellal coming my way. "Natsu." She responds. "You saw the fire as well." I gave her a nod. "Of course." I answered. "But, I smell something. Somebody is in that fire." I sniff the scent with my nose. "Three people. I know the two. It's Laxus and Mira."

Erza was in shock. "What?!" She looked at the fire. "I can stop the fire while you two head them." I responded. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" said Jellal. "Rest assured, I'll be fine." The three of us quickly head to the fire to save our comrades.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_** In this chapter, this is totally Natsu's Perspective. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Taii or its characters.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

**Natsu's POV **

Erza, Jellal, and I rushed into the forest to find Laxus and Mira. We decided to spilt up hoping to found allies. I went into the east side of the forest. Even though, it was caught on fire, I use my magic to suck up all the flames into my mouth. All the flames went inside my body. I gave a loud burp and excuse myself. However, when I was about to turn around the man with the scythe attacks me. He knocks me near a tree. "You shouldn't let your guard down." the man said to me.

I got up from the blow. "Bastard, you're going to pay for what you did to them." I proclaimed. I use my fire to move and gave a punch to the man. But, he blocked it with his elbow. I counteracted by using fiery feet to kick him, sending flying. I follow it up with couple of blows to the chest and multiple blows to the face. _**"Fire Dragon…Roar!"** _A vortex of fire spews out of me and into the man. I stood in a stance knowing that this gut would be down for the count.

But instead, he was inside my flames and then with a swoop of his hand, the flames vanished. His shirt was burned into a crisp and so was his mask. I got a better look at him. His face was no usual, his right eye was sliver while the other was a dark green, and his hair was jet black and was spikey. "So the rumors about you were true?" he said. "What the hell are you talking about?" I ask. "Natsu Dragneel. The Salamander." He raises his hand.

"Show the true nature of your dragon slayer magic. I want to see you go berserk before I use my magic to make you suffer." He proclaims. I charged at him in anger. "What did do you say?" I yelled at him. "How pitiful. Such a man like you to join a guild like this. My magic will heart tremble in fear. _**"Dark Eyes."**_ His eyes start to glow and a black mist engulfs the area I was in. The man amalgamates into the mist which made my eyes hard to see.

I looked at my surroundings trying to keep my guard up. Then, the mage started to give punches to back of my head, an elbow to the face and a kick to the gut. I was a little shaky. "Damn, I can't see him within his fog." I said. I could his laughter in the loud. I had to think of an alternative to hit him. I close my eyes and concentrate and use my other sense besides seeing.

I could feeling the mist and wind. I could hear the wind howling and I could his laughter and footsteps coming closer to me. I open my eyes. "I got you!" I swirl to my right side to hit him. But, his body was nothing but mist. _**"Impossible."**_ I thought. _**"How did he…?" **_ I was blindsided and my attacker hit from behind. And as I turned, he continues to land hit after hit on me without stopping. Then after, he wrote ancient scripting with his scythe. _**"Soul Despair!"**_ The markings began to glow and form into a powerful beam of darkness.

It hit me on impact. The blast ruptures the forest and destroyed the trees surrounding it. I was laid out on the ground unable to move my body. The man walks up to me. "My name is Vash." he said. "Soul Despair. A magic spell that creates blast the ruptures the users body and send dark matter around the area." He explained. "I'm surprised that your body is still intact." He continued. "However, your time here is done." Vash places his hand on the area I was hit. _**"Death Nightmare!"**_ A big black orb trapped me inside. "Once your inside, you cannot escape it. I'll deliver you back to cell just the general asked.

I was trapped inside that darkness with nowhere to go. Then suddenly, I was wakening up to see Magnolia in completely ruins. Buildings were destroyed, they weren't anyone around. I walked to see if anyone was around. I went to the guild and everyone I saw was dead. There I was someone body on top on the guild. My eyes went wide and in dismay. The body I saw was Lucy's. I was screamed at the top of my lungs. **"NOOOOOOOO!"**

Vash was about to call in O when he heard a crack sound. He turns around and realizes that the orb was breaking. A drop of sweat came from his face. No could escape from his nightmare. Then, I broke from his orb. My body was bleeding from head to toe. Scales were on my face, arms and legs. Wings emerged from my back. And my eyes were dark red. "Ever since was I born, I had this power locked inside of me." I said to him. I walked to him. "Everyone said I'm a time bomb waiting to explode. However, Fairy Tail looked past all of that. They accepted me for who I am."

Fire erupted in my arms. "Don't you see? I'm never going back. Because, this here is my freedom!" I yelled and I charged at him. I hit him in the stomach full force. Vash bounce back however, I was quicker than him. I kick him in the side of the head. "Savage child. _**Soul Despair**_." He tried to attack me with that move. But, I was able to step aside that move and use my wings to move behind him. I grab him and sent him flying into the air with me. Then, I use my fire on him and we spiral into the ground.

An explosion shatters the ground. I emerged from the attack unharmed. But, Vash was gone. I looked at the sky and chuckled. Jellal and Erza arrived to me with Laxus and Mira with them. "Natsu!" Erza yelled at me. They were in shock to the state that was in. I turn to them. "Hey, it good to see you guys are okay." I said to them. Suddenly, my body went out on me and I fall to the ground. Erza and the others rush to my side. "Oi Natsu." said Jellal. "Hang on, Natsu!" said Mira.

Somewhere far off from the forest, Vash was clutching his wounds. "Damn" he hissed. He was burning and bleeding from that attack. He was luckily to have made out of there otherwise he would've been dead. "Tsk. Natsu Dragneel. Just you wait, you'll be capture again. And this time, there will be no freedom for you." He turns himself into mist and escape into the nightly darkness.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**What did you think of it? Give good review about this chapter**_

_**And thank you for your support!**_


End file.
